


End like this?

by Daughter_of_the_Darkness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Darkness/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Darkness
Summary: Alright so I suck at summaries but I will do my bestShort Arthur x Merlin one shot, with our favorite boys in trouble. Set in a modern world with non-magical Merlin and lots of whump. Enjoy!





	End like this?

**Author's Note:**

> (see for the notes on the ond of the story)

I've never thought it would end like this. One moment we were walking side by side, laughing and holding hands, through the city outskirts, the next...

Him- laying motionless on the cold ground with gaping hole on his stomach, and me-with hot, sticky blood on my shaking hands.  
Our attacker's hand, wielding a steaming black gun, still raised. He was standing there- dark and tall with an evil smirk on his dirty face, seemingly trying to "hypnotize" me with his mad eyes. When I've heard that faint gasp, all of my attention-once again-turned to Arhur's face. At that moment I couldn't care less if I was about to die, all that mattered to me was him. It always was and always will be him-at least that's what I was praying for. His beautiful blue orbs were glazed over with pain but his look was councious and full of undeniable fear. I saw his full lips opening, sucking on dear air while trying to speak. I shushed him with a feather like kiss to his mouth, at the same time trying to show him an amount of my love. For all I knew it could be the last time I was able to do that. That's when I've felt a rough hand grabbing my hair. I think I might have screamed I wasn't sure though . It felt like I was thrown on to something sharp,far away from my fiance's crumpled form. He was trying so hard to get to me but he lacked the strenght to do that. The gunman's heavy boot painfully connected with my side. He had repeated his actions again and again. Through the ringing in my ears I could vaguely hear someone's screams of agony. Finally the beating has stopped. I didn't know how much time have passed since all of it had started. I was left on the cold asphalt with no power in my battered body and my awareness quickly fading away. The last things I had remembered from those short few minutes before blacking out, were the police's cars sirens and shouting of the officers.  
I wasn't even aware of strong hands carrying me to the ambulance until late when I was laid on to the stretchers. Only then I had noticed the change of my surrounding. I suppose I fell uncouncious somewhere in between the place they had found us and the hospital, because I can't remember anything from our ride, there was only darkness I somehow knew I was floating on the brink of death. It felt like drowning, there was no light, no sound, no love... The fear spiked inside of me. What if he didn't make it? What if that madman decided to finish him of? I was fighting so hard to find my way to the surface, but it was impossible, as if something was pulling me down. So I cried, I cried the tears of hopelessness. Slowly my mind was turning blank. The only thing that was keeping me alive (apart from the medical devices-but I wasn't thinking about them at the time) was a picture of his laughing, handsome face with those gorgeous dimples...   
"Beep, beep, beep..." a strange, steady sound reached my ears. I felt something soft pressed against the skin of my cheek. An awful smell of chemicals hit my nose, causing me to tear up. Someone chuckled slightly at the grimace of distaste that must have appeared on my face. Sudden urge to see the person present in the room gave me the force to open my heavy eyelids. The brightness of the lamps, blinded me almost completly for a while. When my vision cleared a little I finally got to see the only human that meant the world to me. I took in the paleness of his skin and the dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked horrible and yet there was that big, warm grin on his face. The one that caused me to fall in love with it's owner. I've noticed a white linnens bulging out from under his loose T-shirt.  
Shouldn't he be in bed?-I asked myself. I was ready to repeat my question out loud, but then it didn't matter anymore. His hot lips found their way to mine and his hand moved itself from my cheek just to tangle into my tousled hair. Something heavy raised itself from my chest and I was finally breathing properly.  
With his whispered "Oh Merlin" I realized that we were safe, and even though I was still hurting I wouldn't change anything in that moment with him beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm stressed I will admit that. It's my first story in this fandom AND on AO3 so that's a big step for me. (also I have published this once on Wattpad but as I'm deleting my account there I'll be moving all of my DECENT stories in here). Please don't hate on me for any mistakes as it's not my first language. I'll be thankful for advice so if you have something on your mind please leave a comment.


End file.
